Will you stay with me?
by what am I doing with my life
Summary: Next generation JamesxOC
1. Introduction

James's POV

*Getting off the train*

My rather large family all piled out of the train together along with Jasmine Mistry, one of Victorie's best friends. In a flurry of red and girly high pitched screams of, what I assume was, joy Rosalie Belle jumped into our group, Vic and Jasmine running to hug her. Its hard to imagine why on earth girls always squel and hug each other like that, I mean Vic had just seen them last week! But they do it every time and there is no use to stop it so I find it best to simply sit back and laugh at it. I love my cousin but her friends, Belle in particulair, I hate. She always insists on topping any prank I do, so I have to top hers, and it goes on and on. She is always so smug about everything! Everyone besides me seems to love her! The slytherins love her even though she is part Gryffendor and the Gryffs love her even though she is a slytherin! Every damned boy in the entire school practically worship the ground she walks on and god she's beautiful. No I mean a bitch a completely annoying smug, beautiful, gorgeous... SHIT Merlin why can't she be ugly?

*****************************************

"Ok so heres what I was thinking...."

*****************************************

"ROSALIE BELLE! JASMINE MISTRY!" Prof. Binn, the history of magic teacher and the latest victim of our harmless prank bellowed. I turn to Jasmine from where I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Pick and option: I'm thinking A1 or B3"

"Mhhmmm I like A1, deny deny deny" She said and we quickly stood up

"Professor Binn, whatever is this about?" I asked in my most innocent tone, smiling angelically.

"In my office. Now." As we walked by the Gryff table Vic hissed

"What did you two do this time?" What did we do....?

"O I think we messed with her class plans, a classic" Jas said and yes thats right we did.

"Did you notice we are always the first ones called?"

"Yea Rose maybe thats cuz you two ALWAYS DO IT" Vic said. And no not always, just most of the time.

"Thats was a beautiful lie Jaz, I always knew you had a perfect one in there" I said with a fake sniffle as we walked out of the office, punishment free.

We walked to our next class, transformation, in which it was slytherins and gryffs. Always a funny combo. A little tense at times but very funny. Vic waved me over and Jaz went to sit with a slytherin friend of hers.

"You know I was thinking about your sorting thing, did you ever think about going back to the hat and seeing if you would have a house now?" Excuse me I happen to have a house in fact I have 4 of them so ha!

"Yes at once I did wonder about that, but I like being in all the houses and not playing quidditch doesn't bug me, I get in trouble to much to play anyway."

"Technically you should be placed in hufflepuff, thats where you go when you don't really fit in anywhere else. O wait I didn't mean it like that!" She finished eyes wide. But I get what she meant.

"No I think its exactly the opposite, I fit in everywhere too well, each house I would've done fine in. Except maybe Hufflepuff they are a little too level headed and nice for me."

"Yet you have lots of friends there and fit in" She pondered. I wonder what brought this up.

"Umm yea...can this whole deep shit be over? You know it makes me uncomfortable" It really does. All those feelings and what not. She laughed, "Rose if you were any weirder I swear you would have a species entirely your own." NA UH I'M NOT...second thought maybe I am. Just a little. "Normalcy like perfection is highly overrated." I said and grinned handing in my paper grabbing my books and leaving, Jazz following a second behind. Unfortunatly we come across James Potter, the most arrogant, self centered smug, hot, smoldering...shit no no no no no he is not hot! Not hot not hot,

"Come to congragulate us on the awesome prank? Ask for advice?" Jaz laughs lightly and rolls her eyes, used to mine and Potter's antics.

"Funny, Belle very funny." He replies obviously at a lack for a good comeback.

"I know but its nice to hear it from you."

"Oh it is? Is it nice to hear how much of a complete bitch you are?" OH OH BRING IT ON POTTER!

"Is it nice to hear how much of a jackass you are?"

*******

I snuck away after Rose's jackass comment because well I've heard this fight a hundred times! Vic walked up to me, having finally finished her essay, "Merlin are they at it again?" She asked with a slight groan.

"Yes, when are they going to just shag each other and get it over with?" Seriously if the sexual tension was any higher I would be dead! "Seriously James is my cousin and I want them to just snog already! Jaz we have to do something!" We both turn to look at Rose and James, I can't hear them but Rose is using a lot of hand motions and James keeps running his hands through his hair. Merlin, every time I can just hear Rose yelling as she does every time 'Me? what about you? You are such an....' Now will this end up with James winning and Rose slapping him or will Rose win and James will stomp away?

"What are they going off on this time?" Came the unmistakable voice of Fred Weasley as he suddenly stood next to us.

"The usual, James called Rose a bitch, she called him a jackass" I explain tiredly

"Oh a classic. Who's winning?"

"Can't tell, but Rose looks very flustered so my money's on James."

"What are we going to do about them? They need to just shag each other already."

"THATS WHAT I SAID!" See everyone knows they're like perfect for each other, _except for the fact that they hate each other's guts._

_Thwack _and with that loud slap Rose spun on her heel and stormed in our direction James yelling something. ughhhhh i didn't need this today, Rose was in such a good mood and now all I'l hear about is James and how much of an ass he is.

**********

"Are you-" Jaz started as Fred ran after James who had stormed the other way.

"I'm FINE Its Potter you need to worry about, cause I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM!"

"Who exactly are you going to murder?" Came the crisp voice of Professor Snape our headmaster and my primary guardian. Shit.

"No one. I-I don't know what you're talking about. I think you're going senile." I flashed a smile and a nervous chuckle escaped my lips, Uncle Sev however didn't look amused.

"What'd you do?" He was straight to the point.

"Nothing."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"I think you are."

"I think....I'm late for class, got to go, BYE" I kissed his cheek and sprinted down the hall.

"ITS YOUR FREE PERIOD! ROSALIE!!!" Oops oh well just keep running, he's old he won't catch me.


	2. Rosalie duty?

James's POV.

I walked down a corridor, wondering why it was there, I knew it was recently (compared to the merlin knows how old school) redone, something about it wasn't exactly the same as the rest of the school. But no classes were there and no houses, or offices either.

A scream prierced the silence, high pitched and terrified. I ran to the sound, following it to a portrait of the founders, all of them looking nervous.

"You have to tell me what your password is."

"We can't tell you that" Rowena Ravenclaw said

"You heard her scream, whoever is in there is in trouble" I pleaded.

"Its-Its I shouldn't tell you...but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her" Heluga Hufflepuff said ignoring the glares of her portrait mates. I could hear crying, or sobbing it sounds like. The portrait swung open and I rushed in, following the sound as fast as I could. What I found was shocking to say the least.

Rosalie Belle, my sworn enemy, curled in a ball in the corner of what I assumed was her bathroom, sobbing, gasping for breath to try to stop herself. My foot thudded heavily and she heard me. She screamed. Ouch. Dear god she has a set of lungs.

"Its-its you?" Her face was horrified as she came to this conclusion that left me dumbfounded. "I-I didn't know you hated me that much. Why?"

"What do you mean? Belle what's going on?" Is she insane?

"The letters-the mirror, aren't you-" she shuddered in a breath- "here to do what you said?" She was confused, her cries stopped for a minute.

"What letters? I heard someone scream and Heluga let me in. What did you scream about?" I asked lowering myself down to her level, and putting my hands on her shoulders. "I-I've been...the mirror" is all she could get out. Merlin! Her rather large mirror was covered in writing, presumable red marker.

"_Its not nice to hide, but don't worry I've found you now. It was so mean to ignore my letters, I spent a lot of time on those. You'll get what you deserve, ignoring me wasn't smart. -Your ever watching admirer_"

No wonder she screamed. This dude was crazy. She was still shaking, gasping breaths while trying to hold back her sobs. Shit, what do I do? Its not like we even like each other at all but I can't just let her cry like this. I'm not a douche bag . I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her, patting her back. Still better, at even this then me she put her head in my shoulder and her arms around my neck. She needs to go see Snape... but I can't leave her here alone. "Okay you need to go and see Snape, we need to tell him about this." She held tighter to neck burying her head farther. "Well..um...er then umm up you go" and with that I swung her into my arms. She froze at first, but after murmuring into her ear that she's ok she relaxed against me. And off we went. Luckily the only hallway we had to pass through was an empty one, only being used for Snape's office. Every so often her sobs would retreat and she would sniffle but they came back, I assume when she thought of the creep in her room. I said the password and the statue turned revealing the stair case. As I walked in and walked into the room, Snape stood, his eyes going wide "Put her on the couch" He pointed to a couch on the side of his office. I went to lower her down but she wouldn't release her grasp. I changed gears, sitting so she was in my lap, her head still buried in my shoulder. Snape glared at me. "What happened?" Belle sniffled, poking her head up and began to explain. She told him about how she had been getting letters, that she had thought they were a joke, a very bad joke.

"I tried to ignore it, I would put the letters away in the back of my draw and pretend that I didn't get them. But recently they have been getting more serious and I can't ignore writing on my mirror." She explained.

Wow, its weird hearing her like this, i mean I've never heard her sad or hurt or scared. Honestly until today I didn't they she could even cry, let alone get scared. "What exactly did these letters say?" Snape asked.

"At first they sounded like a little obsessed, albeit flattering, love letters, but after I didn't respond to them they got...angry. They letters said things like 'I've always been here but you ignore me, I offered you more than you deserve. You're a bitch. I'm going to get you for this. I watch you everyday but you won't even look at me.'" She listed.

Holy Merlin on a stick! This guy is crazy! But at that time a Mr. Malfoy came in, of course with his git son. But instead of stopping the water works, and gathering her cool, Rosalie Belle who I should know by know never does what you expect, flung herself in Mr. Malfoy's arms and hugged him! "You may leave now, Mr. Potter" Ok that hug doesn't mean anything, she also hugged me so. I think I should keep this a secret at least until Snape or Belle says any differently.

I was in the great hall eating dinner when Snape called me. I walked with him to his office, neither of us saying anything "Potter, I was very...impressed with your actions today especially in light of yours and Rosalie's...relationship." He paused, we were right outside of his office. "Potter I want you to help keep an eye out for Rosalie. She has many friends but only a few people will be trusted with where she will be staying. You are one of those people, you are to help her in anyway possible, take note of suspicious behavior of people around her and such." He paused again and when he spoke his voice was rougher "Please Potter, keep her safe, she is all I have." Well actually he has Mr. Malfoy because I know that Snape is his god father but maybe he isn't counting Mr. Malfoy as a person... "I'll do my best sir." I promised although.

"Good you are to escort her to her room" When we were in the office, I saw her sitting on Snape's chair, with her feet up at her desk

"Wow, a lot of people are failing." She said looking through a file.

"ROSALIE BELLE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TO YOU NOT TO GO THROUGH THE FILES!?" He exclaimed, taking the files from her hands

"347 times and counting" She smiled her eyes sparking mischievously.

All traces of tears and fears gone. She smiled at me, and winked. Holy shit.

"So your are on Rosalie duty tonight, huh Potter?" She smiled in a sucks for you way then gave Snape an "are you serious?" look. He nodded at her.

"Whatever lets go, Potter. And be on you guard someone might jump me in the 3 minutes it'll take to get to my new room."

She rolled her eyes clearly annoyed with her guardian's over protectiveness.

"Good night Rosalie." He said patience in his voice.

"Night." she responded walking to the door pausing and saying "Are you coming?"

I quickly scurried after her before regaining my cool. No need for her to think I'm more of a nerd. "Potter." I snapped my head up to look at her. She wasn't looking at me, purposefully. "About this morning...when you um found me. Don't tell anyone ok? Not even Vic or Fred. I would prefer everyone not knowing I bawled on your shirt. Or even cried at all. Just...if I do decide to tell someone and they ask about it to you... tell people that I screamed-out of shock-and you found me and walked with me to Snape's office. Period."

She said her voice was hard but there was an underlying hint of pleading. Pleading with me.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I swear on my mothers head."

She laughed lightly at that. "Thank you, James"

Her new room is in some weird far corner of the castle contrary to what she said before it took at least 15 minutes to get there. For her small feet's sake I hope she finds a short cut. Maybe I could show her one...lead around all the dark tunnels. Snap out of it, she's still a bitch. "Ok well um here you go." WOW awkward. I turn around a begin walking back to my dorms when i hear her call out to me. Running after me so we were both in the middle of the hall, her 5 or so feet from me.

"Potter-er uh James...I was wondering if maybe you'd if you-"

She cast a glance back at her room and then at me her forehead creased with whatever decision she was making. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, trying to regain her composure.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

A/N: I don't actually like the beginning of this one I think James is too much of a sap and I don't know if you can tell but I wrote the last like 7 sentences a month later than the rest. I hope its ok and maybe one person likes it? BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Can I sleep with you?

Rosalie's POV

Ok, ok be chill.

Yes lets talk to myself, thats completely normal.

He froze for a second turning to look at me question my sanity maybe? Should I just laugh it off and say I was joking? No then I'd actually have to spend the entire night alone. Completely alone. In my room. Away from everyone else. Come on Potter I just say yes or face the wrath of my mighty glare. He didn't look like he was giving me an answer anytime soon so I interjected.

"Its just in light of recent event" I struggled to sound reserved and not caring. "I'd rather not be alone tonight." I can't just dump this whole thing on my friends now while their asleep on the other side of the castle. And I can't sneak into the slytherin dorms because everyone will say I'm sleeping with Scor. EW. And I can't tell uncle Sev because then he'd worry even more.

"Of course." His eyes still had that slight look of pity in them but mostly it was uncertainty and doubt.

"I'm not gonna strangle you in your sleep, Potter."

I turned and entered my new room, looking exactly alike yet all the rooms were different. My little kitchen was on the left and the reading room on the right, the staircase was on the right and I assume by bathroom and bedroom would be switched too. "Crap, I'll never get used to this." James laughed and assured me I would, as he walked into my kitchen.

"Do you cook a lot?"

"I don't cook. Ever." That poor cat was never the same...

There is an extra room, with a note from Sev saying its if I want someone to stay over, although I don't think he had James in mind when he made it..

After I awkwardly said goodnight to James, and then shut my door. I leaned my back against it and sighed. I swallowed and walked into the bathroom that connected my room to the guest room. In the back of my mind I wondered what James would do with out any extra clothes or a tooth brush, but its too late to go wandering about. I washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth, every so often glancing at the door that would open to _his_ room. I wandered back to my room and pulled on pajamas, suddenly hating my expensive, clothes. They felt un-personal even though I had picked them out myself. The longing for a family was odd because snape and all the teachers here had become like a family to me. Even the school itself had become part of my makeshift family, because I'm almost positive its alive. I shook the thoughts out of my head and climbed into bed.

I stared at the celling.

Out the window.

At the clock.

Around the room.

I went over notes from class.

I did homework.

I did everything but sleep.

Finally at exactly 3:37 A.M I got up, put on my robe and slippers, grabbed my teddy bear marched through the door into the bathroom, out of the bathroom and into the room that James Sirius Potter was sleeping in.

"Potter." No response.

"James, James James" I poked him to accentuate my words but he only made an odd sound and rolled over.

"JAMES!" This time my voice was on the verge of a yell and he shot straight up out of bed.

James's POV

"James" Her voiced moaned in my ear. "Potter" That was odd, who calls someone by their last name during sex?

"James, James James" Although the Rosalie beneath me looked as if she was thoroughly enjoying herself, her voice sounded strangely annoyed.

I jolted out of my dream and looked around trying to make sense of my unfamiliar surroundings. Then, I looked over at the real Rosalie, standing beside my bed with a confused look on her face. "Fuck."

"James?" She tilted her head sideways and I noticed her clutched teddy bear and grey silk robe.

"Yes?"

"I just don't want to be alone, you know and I was wondering if maybe I could stay here, with you?"

_Fuck yes_. Great take advantage of a scared girl when she needs your help.

"Yes, yes of course. Here just um-" I awkwardly moved over to make room for her. My eyes must've jumped out of my head, as Rosalie Belle kicked off her slippers, dropped her robe and hopped into my bed as if it was the most naturally thing in the world.

Please God, don't let this be a dream.

A/N:

Rosalie's PJ's are on my profile the link won't work here :(

I actually made the set, cool right? Love Polyvore!

Reviews are very much appreciated :)


End file.
